Atmósfera/Leyendas
thumb|right|300px|El [[Planeta/Leyendas|planeta Alderaan tenía una atmósfera respirable tipo I.]] Una atmósfera es una colección de gases que rodeaban un cuerpo celeste que poseía suficiente masa y, por lo tanto, suficiente gravedad para contenerlo. Los ejemplos incluyen muchos planetas, lunas y asteroides grandes. Casi todas las especies en la galaxia necesitaban alguna forma de atmósfera para respirar. Durante el apogeo del período colonial del Imperio Galáctico, se estableció un sistema de clasificación de atmósferas. Este sistema, que luego fue adoptado por casi todos los gobiernos posteriores en la galaxia, separa las atmósferas en cuatro categorías distintas: Atmósferas Tipo I Repirable thumb|right|240px|El planeta [[Abafar/Leyendas|Abafar tenía una atmósfera curiosa que ocultaba el sol, haciendo que todo el cielo fuera de color naranja brillante.]] Las atmósferas tipo I tenían niveles apropiados de oxígeno, nitrógeno e hidrógeno para que la mayoría de las especies de la galaxia pudieran respirar. Algunos contaminantes u otros gases podrían haber tenido efectos perjudiciales a largo plazo. Los planetas con este tipo de atmósferas casi siempre tenían alguna forma de vida indígena. La vida vegetal o algún análogo que liberaba oxígeno estaba presente en todos los planetas con una atmósfera de Tipo I: todo el oxígeno en la atmósfera se habría unido a otros elementos en cuestión de meses sin tal vida para liberarlo. Atmósferas Tipo II thumb|left|160px|[[Luke Skywalker/Leyendas|Luke y Ben Skywalker usan máscaras de respiración mientras visitan el Baran Do en el planeta Dorin.]] Máscara de respiración sugerida Las atmósferas de tipo II generalmente tenían niveles apropiados de oxígeno y nitrógeno atmosférico. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de presión suficiente o la presencia de contaminantes y/u otros gases, estas atmósferas generalmente causaban efectos perjudiciales para los humanos y la mayoría de las otras especies durante un período de tiempo más corto. Muchas especies podrían respirar atmósferas tipo II sin ningún problema, dependiendo de la fisiología. Los planetas con una atmósfera de tipo II albergaban vida indígena algunas veces. Atmósferas Tipo III Máscara de respiración requerida Dentro de las atmósferas tipo III, debido a la falta de niveles apropiados de oxígeno atmosférico, nitrógeno, presión suficiente, la presencia de contaminantes y/o gases, se tenía que usar una máscara de respiración. Para los humanos y la mayoría de las otras especies, estas atmósferas causaron impedimentos inmediatos o eventuales o incluso incapacidad. Algunas especies podrían respirar este tipo de atmósferas dependiendo de la fisiología y la biología. Los planetas con una atmósfera tipo III a veces albergaban vida nativa. Atmósferas Tipo IV Traje ambiental requerido right|thumb|180px|[[Zayne Carrick en un traje espacial en la Luna Rogue.]] Las atmósferas tipo IV eran tóxicas, inflamables, de presión extremadamente alta o inexistentes; Estos tipos de atmósferas causaron incapacidad inmediata o muerte en la mayoría de las especies de la galaxia. Pocas especies podrían respirar en este tipo de atmósfera; Los planetas con una atmósfera tipo IV rara vez sostenían vida. Otros usos La palabra "atmósfera" también se usaba para representar la capacidad de una nave estelar de mantener una atmósfera determinada en sus cubiertas. Un casco roto podría producir una pérdida repentina de atmósfera (llamada "descompresión"). Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege * * *[[The Last Jedi (novela)|''The Last Jedi]] *''Agent of the Empire—Hard Targets, Part 3'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Way of the Wookiee!'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Tag & Bink Are Dead 1'' *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Debts to Pay'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 7'' *''Star Wars 10'' *''Star Wars 14: Five Days of Sith, Part Two'' *''Star Wars 15'' *''World of Fire!'' *''The Word for World is Death!'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Empire and Rebellion: Razor's Edge'' *''Rebel Heist 2'' * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' * *[[Dark Forces: Rebel Agent audio drama|''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent audio drama]] * *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama * * * * * * * *''I, Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Legacy 21: Indomitable, Part 2'' *''Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' *''Legacy 1: Prisoner of the Floating World, Part 1'' *''Legacy 9'' *''Legacy 11'' }} Fuentes * * * * * *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * * * * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * * * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * * * * * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Thrawn Trilogy'' * *''Gamemaster Toolkit: Live-Action Adventures'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' * * *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' * * * *''The Black Sands of Socorro'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * *''Alien Encounters'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia''}} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Gases Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo II Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo III Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo IV Categoría:Clima